


Supernatural Benefits

by Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Furry, It's kinda kinky, Lea's a hopeless romantic, M/M, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Vampire, i mean same, riku's so damn thirsty god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: Lea's a werewolf - And Riku's a vampire. And while their races typically wouldn't get along, they two of them find that the benefits are too much to resist.  :3c





	1. Night Fifty Five

Riku let out a grunt as he hit the ground, feeling a bit dazed. He’d had the red wolf by the scruff not a moment ago, but now he had his cheek pressed against the dirty floor, ass up in the air- and there couldn’t be a more inconvenient position in the current circumstances.    
  
“Lea,” He hissed in warning, baring his fangs, but it did him no good. He had a massive paw against his back, and a massive dick now rubbing against his ass as well. The werewolf’s muzzle pressed against his head, panting heavily. There was nothing worse than a werewolf in heat.

 

Lea couldn't help the low, hungry growl that escaped him. Riku was sprawled beneath him, the sound of his annoyed grunts making the urge to take him even harder to resist. 

 

The vampire was always so stubborn when he got caught. It was like a game of cat and mouse - or in their case, fox and hound. Lea whined into Riku's ear, his free paw ripping through Riku's pants with a sharp claw.

 

Riku growled back, squirming underneath him. It wasn’t that he hated Lea, but he wasn’t about to give himself willingly to a werewolf- one that was so pushy it just made him want to push back, fight for whatever dignity he felt he had.    
  
“Waiiiit..” he half groaned, half whined as he felt the cool night air hit his backside, Lea’s claws carelessly scrapping at his skin.“Don’t just enter me you brute.” He tried to reason with the horny wolf, half resigned to his fate. He could feel Lea’s warm weight against him, his hot cock rubbing between his ass cheeks now, trapped between Riku and Lea’s furry belly. He fought the pang of arousal that came over him.

 

_ *Fiiinnneeee*  _ Lea whined in return, his strained inner thoughts slipping through Riku's consciousness. He pulled himself back, pressing his muzzle to Riku's ass, and began to lick him eagerly, the vampire wriggling under his hold.

 

He wasn't in a state to hold himself back, but at least his lust clouded mind couldn't turn down a chance to bury his face in Riku's ample buttocks.  

 

Riku gasped at the feeling, both surprised and relieved. Some times Lea’s impatience decided that he didn’t want to indulge Riku, and while there wasn’t any real danger for the vampire, he rather liked it better when he was at least somewhat prepared.    
  
He let out a sigh, Lea’s tongue plunging inside him, so familiar and yet foreign. He could feel the wolf’s spit running down his balls, his hot breath against his skin, and he couldn’t help it. A choked moan escaped him, body shuddering as he tried to fight against the pleasure still, which only seemed to spur Lea further.

 

The wolf's tail wagged eagerly, happily even at Riku's strained moan. He pulled back from his now damp ass, cock hard and dripping thick fluid, and ran a clawed hand up Riku's hips. 

 

Without pause or warning, Lea pushed against Riku, thrusting his cock inside with a heavy grunt. His mind was blank with the overriding urge to continue, and he whined as his pace increased.

 

Riku rocked forward, his nails scraping at the floor in a futile attempt at purchase. A pained moan fell from his lips, but the pain didn't last for long. Lea filled him to the brim with each thrust; the vampire had never taken anyone quite his size before the wolf, and he vaguely wondered if a human would survive the werewolf's intensity. Maybe that was the reason why Lea chose to mate with him instead.   
  
Any thoughts were wiped off his mind though, as Lea's weight fell on him more insistently, the big wolf pushing against him and trapping him against the floor. Riku let out a deep moan, back arching, seeking more of that sweet friction. He could feel his pleasure already building, but knew Lea wouldn't be done with him anytime soon. "Fuck..." he whined, attempting to push back against Lea's hard thrusts.

 

The wolf whined in approval at Riku's movements, meeting the resistance of the vampire's raised ass. He knew Riku, even in such a state - or perhaps even better when in heat. He would be much happier once he came for the first time. 

 

_ *Horny vampire.* _ he teased, wrapping a furry arm around his mate's chest, Lea unpicked the buttons of his shirt with a claw, seeking a erect nipple to toy with. He was gifted with another shuddered moan from Riku, the elicit sound driving his thrusts ever harder. He whined lowly, needy. 

 

"Ah-ah..." Riku panted, eyes closed, hands balled into fists as he braced himself. The pleasure licked at his belly with each thrust, Lea's arm holding him firmly against his chest, teasing him. It didn't take long- it never did. He would never dare admit how much he liked it, perhaps not even to himself, but with a well angled thrust and a twist of his nipple he was coming all over himself with a strangled moan.    
  
His body shuddered, tensed as Lea plowed him through his orgasm. stars sparkled behind Riku's eyelids, losing himself for a moment. He noticed Lea had relented in his speed, and he was thankful for it, as he needed to gather himself. "L-lea, wait..." he pleaded, lax in Lea's hold. "Wait... t-turn me around..."

 

Lea made a noise halfway between a bark and a small howl, a sound of affirmation, and perhaps a laugh. With strangled restraint, Lea pulled out, flipping the now naked and panting vampire over with ease. Silver white hair plastered against his face from sweat, his eyes lidded with lust. 

 

Rather than take him against the floorboards, Lea sat back, lifting Riku up and onto his lap. The vampire whined as he re-entered him, thrusting up and wrapping his furry arms around his waist. 

 

Riku's hands gripped Lea's fur, pushing himself against the wolf's soft and warm body. It was not often that they'd couple like this, so close and facing each other. Only on the rare occasion that Riku felt amiable, and Lea wasn't too lost to his urges. Riku nuzzled his face into Lea's furry neck, secretly enjoying it, enjoying the brief moment that Lea fucked him slow and deep.    
  
"Silly pup..." Riku grunted, pretending to be annoyed, but with an edge of fondness in his voice. That seemed to be enough to spur Lea, as his thrusts quickened. Riku moaned, feeling Lea's pulse and regretting that his fur and thick skin made it impossible to bite him.

 

Sensing Riku's vampire urges, Lea chuckled internally,  _ *You can bite… after,*  _ he was a little distracted, the pleasure from their fucking was growing for him now. It always took a bit to satisfy the lust that came with his heat. With Riku, though, things always went a bit faster. 

 

He wasn't sure he could even remember what it was like not to be with the vampire. 

 

Whining, he moved faster, the rhythm becoming one that would leave most humans unable to walk. Riku, however, easily took him, and he could feel his hips moving back against him, their activity making the floorboards creak below them. 

 

Riku shuddered, the idea of biting Lea's pretty neck tantalizing. He threw his head back to look at Lea then, his hair sticking to his face with sweat, eyes hooded. "Y-you like this," he managed to say "So much. You damn... furball..." he panted, thrusting back against Lea as he spoke. Lea looked back at him, tongue half out as he panted as well, completely lost to the feeling of Riku around him. It made Riku moan, lift his hands to Lea's face.    
  
"You're... so big..." he said, almost desperate, knowing well that dirty talk was one of the only things to get through Lea's thick skull when he was like this. "Fuck me harder..." he gasped, eyes rolling back as Lea complied, unable to say anything else with Lea's cock hitting him hard and fast. Riku didn't want it to stop, but he felt himself anticipating the moment that Lea would come.

 

Riku's lustful words had Lea taken, and they stuck in his head as he held the vampire tight, plowing into him with abandon. 

 

There was a blinding moment of warmth and release, and Lea came hard, the thick fluid filling Riku and leaking from him even as Lea collapsed back, pulling him down with him, heart racing. 

 

He felt the madness leaving him with the orgasm, body shifting and losing fur and form as he gasped, finding himself gazing up at Riku with human eyes. 

 

Riku dropped on Lea's chest, breathing hard. He had come again when he felt Lea's release  filling him- and he could still feel it, hot and thick as the werewolf slipped out of him. Lea always came so much...    
  
He moaned, lifting himself up on shaky arms to look at Lea, the aftershocks of his orgasm still lingering on his body. With a grunt, he kissed him hard on the lips, tongue forcefully pushing past Lea's teeth. He kissed him a moment longer, relishing in the noise that Lea made, before pulling back and ducking his head to lick at the werewolf's pulse.

 

Lea didn't fight it, used to Riku's thirst for his neck. He ran his aching arms up his back and into his silver hair, breathing shallow at the wet touch of Riku's tongue. 

 

As a werewolf, even in human form, his pain threshold was such that the piercing of his neck was more of a tickle. He let out a shuddered breath, voice tight, “Riku…” 

 

Riku held him close, moaning again as the rich taste of Lea's blood hit his tongue. He sucked at him eagerly, already having a good idea of how much was too much. He didn't want to weaken Lea tonight, so he begrudgingly stopped himself, raising his head to look at Lea again.   
  
"Tasty..." he said with a smirk, licking his lips clean like a cat. "Thank you for the meal..." he teased.

 

“Haven't I told you before that you don't have to thank me?” Lea grinned, running his hands up Riku's chest. The vampire's beauty always made his breath catch in his throat. “I think I owe you a new pair of pants.” 

 

He paused, smiling a bit. They did the same thing every time. Smirked teasing and coy glances. He wondered if Riku had an inkling of how he felt about him - or if he really cared to know. The vampire had become the one person he could trust himself to when he transformed or went into heat. 

 

“How long until dawn?” 

 

Riku hummed thoughtfully, looking down at Lea. “A couple of hours still,” He said, somewhat distracted. Lea was so different when he wasn’t all instincts and brute force, always so apologetic after he’d fucked him against the nearest flat surface. Riku supposed that he usually complained a lot at first, but he always thought it was sort of part of their ritual, not something Lea needed to apologize for. 

 

“You don’t owe me. I fed off you, so now we’re even.” He said, pulling away and off Lea. “Though now I’ll have to go about naked.” He continued conversationally, like he wouldn’t give it a second thought, but his eyes sparkled with mirth.

 

Lea chuckled, voice still a bit hoarse. Everything always felt a bit odd after transforming, like he was still settling in his own skin.

  
  


“Alright, alright. I guess now you can fully appreciate the true werewolf experience,” he joked, sitting up and motioning to his own nakedness - something Riku never failed to tease - he often simply went without clothes on the days leading up to a full moon.

 

He considered the vampire for moment, his long silver hair and unabashed, confident stance, even as Lea could see cum still running down his leg. He bit his lip momentarily, wanting to take advantage of their closeness while he could. 

 

“I don't think you've kissed me like that before.” 

 

Lea could tell Riku was caught off guard, as he scowled a bit and averted his gaze. “I guess not.” He said after a pause, feeling embarrassed for unknown reasons. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “You fuck me so good,” he said, trying to recover ground. However, he wasn’t being facetious, or teasing; he was simply stating the facts. “I was just caught up in the moment.”

 

Lea gazed at him, and realised he was taking too long to respond, heart caught in his throat. “It was nice.” He managed to say, trying not to be awkward. And he sighed, brushing a lock of red hair from his face. 

 

“Do you ever wish we did this more than once a month?” 

 

He blurted out the question, one he'd been wanting to ask months ago - maybe a year ago. He'd lost track of how long they'd been meeting up. 

 

“I mean- it would be nice to get to know eachother better.” 

 

Riku glanced at him, nothing in his expression betrayed what he thought or felt. “No.” He replied after a long pause. “God help me if I’d have to deal with you like this more often. But,” he added quickly, already noticing Lea’s expression falling “I have wished to have relatively normal sex.” He averted his gaze again, finding it hard to admit that to Lea. “Somewhere we can take our time... ”

 

Lea breathed deep, Riku somehow having managed to both depress him and make him smile at the same time. Damn vampire had his heart in a cage and didn't even realise. 

 

“Yea, I don't particularly wish to be a wolf more often either,” Lea shook his head, chuckling. “I meant - you know - just… hanging out?” He wondered if Riku even knew the term, and stood, grabbing a blanket from the chair nearby and wrapping it around his waist. 

 

“If you wanted to add sex to that hanging out, we might as well make it a date.”

 

Riku frowned, still looking away. Lea could swear he could see him blushing, even in the dim light of the room. He remained quiet for a long moment again, debating how to reply to that. “...Maybe,” He said finally. It wasn’t like Riku knew a lot of people he could ‘hang out’ with.    
  
He turned to look at Lea again then, eyes sharp “Why have you chosen to mate exclusively with me, anyway?” He asked suddenly. It was something he had wondered about before.

 

Lea stared at Riku, taken aback for a moment, his heart thumping. “I-” he bit his lip, pausing again to study Riku's cautious, almost accusatory gaze.

 

He sighed, and walked closer to him, chest tight. “Riku.” A pause as he gazed into those cold teal eyes, searching for a reaction, “I mean, it was because I knew if it wasn't you, it would be someone more vulnerable. You know that already.” He twisted his mouth a bit, half a pout as he thought on it.

 

“But… you know, then, it was because we both seemed to like it - and you didn't tell me to stop. And then, it became routine, and, I just…” he took a breath, pausing. Riku was looking at him with one of his masked, unreadable expressions. Lea could feel himself blushing, “To be honest, Riku, It's because I like you.” 

 

Riku’s eyes widened, surprised. He couldn’t hold Lea’s gaze, feeling self conscious. Somehow, it was like it had always been staring him in the face, but he’d chosen to ignore it. 

 

“I...” he started, but realized he didn’t know what to say. How did he feel about Lea? It wasn’t his intention to reject his feelings, but... He sighed, taking Lea’s hand in his and squeezing it “How can you like someone like me?” He asked, head tilted down.

 

This time, Lea didn't hesitate, “Because you're the kind of someone I understand,” he replied, squeezing Riku’s hand in turn. “Because you've been helping me this whole time, and you haven't killed me, and you could've.” He smiled a bit, pushing back a lock of Riku's hair. “And because the sex is really good.” A grin. He pressed his forehead to Riku's. “We could do this together.  You can feed off me, and I know I can trust you with myself when I'm shifted. I know I can trust you period.” 

 

Riku let out a breath, almost like a chuckle. He was so used to being by himself, so he'd never entertained the idea. And... maybe it was a bit of self loathing too. If he had to be honest, it was a bit hard for him to accept Lea's affection, but that was in no way Lea's fault.    
  
"Silly dog..." he muttered, hestitantly returning the redhead's embrace. He rested his head on Lea's shoulder with a sigh. "All right..." he agreed to try.

 

If Lea had still had his tail, it would have been wagging. He pulled back, only to swoop in to kiss Riku on the lips, arms around his waist. It was a longing kiss, a continuation of earlier. Lea would have to get used to the fangs. 

 

“So…” Lea started, breathless, glancing around them and back at Riku, who was still nude. “What were you saying earlier about wanting to take our time?” He grinned coyly, “Which way is the bedroom?” 

 

Riku let out a shaky sigh, not having expected that, but kissing back all the same. "Uhm," he chuckled "I... There's only the basement. I mean- the rest of the house isn't conditioned for vampires." He paused, cheeks heating "I'd like to get cleaned, too..”

 

A chuckled escaped Lea, and he took his blanket off to wrap around Riku instead. “Of course. I'm interested in seeing how a vampire decks out his den,” he teased, a lopsided grin on his face. 

 

He followed him through the mostly empty house, down the stairs of the basement - where Lea's eyes grew gradually wider with each step. The large room was windowless, of course, with a mixture of antique and modern outfittings. A laptop sat on top of a velvet sofa, a digital clock on an ornate bedside table. 

 

“Woah.” Lea breathed, almost forgetting he'd been intent on letting his lover fuck him just moments ago.  

 

Riku smirked at that, feeling slightly more at ease now. He never thought he’d be inviting Lea over to what was actually what he would call ‘home’, but here they were. The werewolf was cute as he looked around, somewhat amazed.    
  
“I’ve had a lot of time to decorate,” Riku joked. “Want to come bathe with me?” He asked, but didn’t wait for Lea as he turned and walked towards a door, like he knew he was going to follow him either way. The bathroom was a big space, with a big shower and a bigger bathtub. Riku clutched at the blanket covering him as he leaned forward to open the tap and let the water run.

 

Lea came up behind him, taking in Riku's small, livable corner of the house. The bathroom was as aesthetically pleasing as the living area. A large, claw foot bathtub and larger modern shower took up much of the space. Lea sat at the edge of the tub, testing the water. 

 

“There's a lot I don't know about you,” Lea commented, smiling wryly at Riku. “And you me, I guess.” He sighed, tapping his foot on the ground, gazing at Riku quietly. “How long have you lived here?” 

 

Riku glanced briefly at Lea, then back at the bath. he didn't know how to feel about Lea's casual attempts at conversation, a part of him still reluctant. But he was somewhat familiar with the redhead, in a sense, and he cared for him.    
  
"Almost all my life..." he replied after the pause, walking around the tub to pour some soap and bath salts into the water. "I've gone traveling before, but I always come back here. I guess that's because this is the place that feels most like home." He smiled a little. "Also why my decoration is so eclectic."    
  
He sat at the edge of the tub as well, body turned to look at Lea. "For a vampire, I guess I'm not that old. I'm roughly three hundred." He glanced down, something like nostalgia crossing his eyes. "It's been a long time though. What about you? Were you born here too? By the strength of your blood I can tell you're not a turned werewolf, but rather, were born one."

 

Lea raised his eyebrow in mild surprise, but nodded all the same, smiling, “I was born to a pack not far from here. A bit of a cult, I suppose, like it is these days.” He paused, turning to put his feet in the water. It was hot. 

 

“When I hit 18, I ran away and got a job in the city. Freedom was good, only I quickly realised that I was gonna hurt someone if I wasn't careful - and… well.” He raised an apologetic eyebrow to Riku, “That's around the time I met you. I'm 23 now - you definitely have a couple hundred years on me.”  

 

Riku’s gaze softened at that. He reached forward to close the tap, then stood up again to let the blanket fall, before gingerly climbing into the tub. “I suppose I do.” He said with a smile, sitting down. He sighed, content. “Come join me,” He beckoned Lea.   
  
He watched the werewolf get in the tub as well, facing him “Has it really been five years...?” He mused out loud. Compared to how old he was, this wasn’t a lot of time, so he’d never stopped to think about it. He figured it was much more relevant a time span for the young wolf. He understood a little better now, why he was so attached.

 

“Well, yea,” Lea chuckled, figuring it wasn't so long for a 300 year old vampire. He smiled across at him, their legs tangling as they met halfway. It felt incredibly nice to be so intimate with him. “It's gone fast, hasn't it?” 

 

He grinned, rubbing his arm underwater, “A lot of the time, earlier on, I just remember waking up in the forest, or your house, with you naked and gazing at me with annoyance.” He laughed, “I was always surprised you didn't kill me.” 

 

Riku chuckled, averting his gaze in something akin to bashfulness “Well, you’re pushy, but you used to be a lot more. You often didn’t leave me with much of a choice.” He looked back at Lea then, but his expression was still soft “I don’t hold it against you, though. Never have. I know what it’s like not to be able to hold back your instincts, and I always figured it was even harder for a young wolf.” He smiled, somewhat sad, “I’ve never had any reason to want to kill you.”    
  
Riku took a deep breath, sinking lower on the tub “Do you remember more about our encounters now?” He asked, smile turning into a teasing smirk “It’d be a bit of a shame if you didn’t.”

 

A laugh, “I do,” Lea replied, raising a coy eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips, matching Riku's own. “I'm not proud of how I can be - but I try and make it enjoyable for you, too.” He poked Riku's chest with his toe as he spoke. 

 

“I've come to an idea of what you like,” he added, and sank into the water to wet his hair. Sitting up again, he ran his hands back over his dripping locks. “I'd been thinking… maybe if I'm with you more often, I'll eventually be more in control than I am now.” 

 

Riku’s smirk widened. He took a hold of Lea’s foot, caressing up his calf with a hand “I understand how you must feel, but I can handle it.” He said his hand venturing further up “I’ve noticed though. With time, it has gotten a lot better for me. I appreciate that.”    
  
He didn’t say it, but he was quite interested in what it could come to be, once Lea had more control. He looked at him intently as he touched him softly, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

 

Lea shut his eyes for a moment, Riku's touch was soft but intent. He smiled. “I'm glad to hear that.” He murmured, gazing at the pretty vampire fondly. His fangs where so cute. 

 

“I have a funny question,” Lea began, leaning an arm against the edge of the tub. “Do you enjoy biting while you're fucking?”

 

Riku hummed, looking at Lea carefully, but unable to hide the amusement he felt at the question. “I do.” He said, and closed his eyes, wondering if Lea would judge him or find him too crude “For a vampire, there’s nothing like the feeling that comes with feeding. I guess it could be comparable to the release of sex, though I don’t necessarily enjoy taking someone’s life.” He opened his eyes again, looking at Lea “Do you find that odd?”

 

Lea smiled, chuckling a bit, “Not really, no. Don't forget, I turn into a furry wolf man and fuck you every full moon.” He gazed at Riku for a bit longer, hiding a grin behind his hand, and reached for the soap, running it up his chest.

 

“I don't mind when you bite me, the sensation is kinda nice,” he admitted, avoiding Riku's cute, cat like gaze. “And if it brings you pleasure, all the more reason for me to encourage it.” 

 

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but paused. Instead, he suddenly moved, taking a bath sponge and the soap out of Lea’s hand “Allow me,” He said, wetting the sponge as he knelt in front of Lea. He smirked at Lea’s mild surprise, rubbing the soapy sponge down his chest. “Are you sure you won’t regret that?” He asked with a soft voice, managing to make the whole situation awfully sensual.

 

“I'm sure,” Lea replied with a murmur, Riku's gaze as sexually charged as he felt, his cock feeling heavy in the water. Shifting his position, Lea pulled Riku closer, so that he was straddling him in the water. 

 

“You're so sweet,” Lea smiled softly, finding Riku's attentiveness out of character to how he'd pictured the vampire, who often seemed so aloof.  “Why don't you bite me now?” He asked, taking the sponge from Riku's hands and tilting his neck invitingly. 

 

Riku took a deep breath, eyes trained on Lea’s pulse. He leaned forward, rubbing his body against Lea’s, not surprised to find him aroused. His lips ghosted Lea’s neck, kissing him as he felt the redhead shudder. He wanted to, but he’d already fed off Lea once that night, and he didn’t want it to end so soon. He had to show some restraint as his lips traveled upwards instead, until he found the redhead’s mouth. He kissed him slow and hard, one of his hands coming down to tease Lea’s member. He’d never been able to touch him like this before.

 

As Riku's hand closed around his cock, Lea let out a desperate moan, and he ran his hands down Riku's back, kissing him in return. “This… this is good too.” He gasped, chasing Riku's lips. He'd wanted this so badly, to touch Riku as a human. 

 

“You're so beautiful,” he breathed, hands trailing down to Riku's thighs. He continued kissing him, tongue tracing the edge of his fangs. 

 

Riku smiled into the kiss, feeling the warmth that came with being close to someone, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I’m happy you’re happy,” he muttered back, feeling Lea’s cock twitch in his hand. He stroked him quicker, his free hand moving up Lea’s chest to tease a nipple. The sight of Lea’s flushed face made his chest feel tight with an emotion he didn’t know he was still capable of feeling.    
  
He leaned down to kiss Lea again, humming in approval.

 

The water shifted as they pressed against each other, Lea moaning lowly as Riku's touch grew bolder and faster, his hands reaching up to tangle in his silver tresses, gripping him tight with intent. 

 

Suddenly, he felt himself already reaching climax, his body stiffening and twitching under Riku as he came. He gasped against his lips, breathing hard, suddenly aware of how exhausted he had been from shifting. 

 

Riku pulled back, looking down at Lea, flushed and spent and was pleased with his handiwork. He pushed a couple of stray hairs off Lea’s face with a smile. “I’ll take you up on your offer later.” He said. Lea looked exhausted. “Want to go lie on the bed?”    
  
Without waiting for a reply, he got out of the tub, fetching some towels. “Will you be staying?” He asked, handing Lea one.

 

“Yea,” Lea replied, feeling dazed as he pulled himself out of the tub. Riku was surprisingly attentive, and he took the towel with a smile. 

 

Outside, his car was parked in a nearby clearing. He didn’t have work the next day - an arrangement he was always sure of near the full moon. He could stay… maybe even until the next night, when Riku would wake again. 

 

They fell into bed together, Lea surprised by how soft it was. He’d always imagined vampires to sleep underground, or in dark, uncomfortable places. But then, Riku seemed to break all the rules. He even took pity on a wolf, afterall. 

 

They gazed at each other for a long while, Riku’s eyes reflecting in the dark. Lea smiled, running a hand down his arm, sleep creeping up on him. He wanted to stay awake, so he could be with Riku for longer, but his body was too exhausted. And soon enough he drifted off, Riku’s arms around him. 


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea's plan to avoid people during the full moon doesn't go quite according to plan :3

Lea swore. Ahead of him, the sun was slowly starting to set through the trees, the inky red creeping up into the sky. He’d been walking for 30 minutes, the trees getting denser as he got away from the road. He needed to make sure he was out of reach of humans. He’d even considered tying himself to a tree, but figured he’d regret it afterwards. 

 

He kicked a rock, watching it bounce through the fallen leaves. With a sigh, he tore of his shirt, and then his pants, leaving them in a bundle near a large oak, it’s semi bare branches reaching towards the sky.

 

Hopefully he’d remember were he left them. Going about naked would be a pain in the ass. 

 

Plonking himself on the ground, he stared up at the sky, waiting for the beginnings of it. At first it was just the beating of his heart, faster as the air around him grew colder, and the darkness set in. Until finally, through the trees, the silver light of the full moon reached him. 

 

He gritted his teeth, until they weren’t teeth, his jaw aching as it morphed. His hands scrapped at the ground, claws protruding out and digging into the dirt. He was crying, howling, and nothing mattered but the sudden, overwhelming urge to  _ *mate*  _

 

Riku had just woken up when he heard it. Howls... He knew though, just by the sound, that it was not any regular wolf. He sighed. It had been decades since the last time he’d had to deal with a werewolf, and most of the time, it wasn’t nice. Not to mention...   
  
He looked at the sky, the moon rising, but completely full. If a turned werewolf was rarely reasonable, one in heat was completely out of control. He briefly wondered how one had wandered in his territory, as most wolves in the area knew better. He concluded it must have been a young one, and considered going back to the basement in hopes to avoid them.   
  
And he would have... were it not for the fact that by then, the werewolf was awfully close by, and Riku could hear them approaching. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to stay put, standing in a relatively clear area of the woods; he listened to the rustling of the leaves under the wolf’s paws as they approached, until he was able to see their silhouette through the trees.

 

Lea, wolf Lea, growled. His vision was centered on the silhouette ahead of him. His cock heavy and hard between his thighs, ready to take a mate. With a grunt, he rushed forward, stopping a few meters from the man. He wanted his prey to run - the fun of the ritual - but rather, they simply stood there, apparently at ease. 

 

Lea was confused. He paused, sniffing the air, further adding to the strangeness. He couldn’t smell his prey, nothing but the soft scent of lavender soap and dust. 

 

He still wanted him, but other instincts kicked in, and he reared up on his hind legs, standing at least a metre higher than the man, a low growl escaping him. 

 

Riku looked up at the wolf, impressed but not intimidated. He was big and muscular, which hinted at him being a born werewolf, his muzzle drawn into a menacing growl. Riku’s expression didn’t change any as his gaze traveled down his chest and abdomen, until his eyes set on his very obvious erection. This one was in heat all right, his member red and wet, considerably bigger than any human penis. Riku wet his lips.    
  
“Is it your first time meeting a vampire?” He asked as he looked back up at the confused mutt. A smirk spread on his lips, showing off his fangs. “What, did you want to play? If I run, will you catch me?” He moved then, too quickly for any human to see, but he was sure the werewolf could follow his movements. He stopped a few meters away from the wolf, wondering what he would do.

 

Lea let out a confused whine, jumping back onto all fours at the vampire’s movement. In such a state, and so young, he could hardly register Riku’s words, but he could understand actions. He jumped after him, snarling eagerly as he swiped with his paw - only to find he had moved again. 

 

The vampire’s laughter filled the air, and Lea was incensed. He wanted to shut him up, to have some other sounds falling out of that mouth. He chased him, growing more frustrated with every failed attempted, until, suddenly, the vampire failed to move in time. 

 

Lea had him pinned under his paw, wriggling under his hold, surprising them both. Letting out a triumphant howl,  he ran a claw down his prey’s body, his cock pulsing with expectancy as his tore off the pants that blocked his way. 

 

Riku let out a pained groan, the wolf’s claws scraping at his skin and opening wounds, even though they didn’t stay open for long. He hadn’t been expecting anything less, however, as he’d been purposefully teasing the werewolf, and by now he was sure it was a fairly young one. The werewolf was acting purely on instinct, his intensity making Riku want it more than he’d admit.    
  
The wolf held him under his paw as he undressed him, and Riku dug his nails into his furry forearm as he parted his legs in a submissive display; all too willing to let his captor have his way with him. His breath was ragged with both adrenaline and lust as he stared at the wolf.

 

Lea was pleased, and eager to fuck. He huffed as he held the vampire down, pressing his wet cock against his exposed entrance. Without pause, he pushed in roughly, pulling a pained moan from the mouth of his silver haired mate, a whimper escaping him. 

 

It was hot and tight in the beginning. He leaned in, pumping his hips roughly until his pre cum wetted his movements, tongue out as he panted, lustful and driven by his will to cum. 

 

Below, the vampire seemed completely given to it, his body taking his cock with apparent ease as Lea fucked him against the leaf littered ground - his head thrown back, his nails still digging on the werewolf’s forearm. 

 

The intensity of the initial penetration had been more than what he’d been expecting, but the pain and discomfort was soon replaced by pleasure. He gasped with every heavy thrust, letting out curses and moans as the wolf fucked him without restraint. He could feel his pleasure already building up, ashamed at how much he loved the roughness. It wasn’t often he found pleasure in a body like his own.

 

It went on for longer than any normal human would last. Lost in the pleasure of fucking, Lea roughly pushed his mates legs forward, until they splayed above his head, making it even easier to plunge inside, deeper than before. He could feel him twitching beneath him, the noises he made bringing Lea as much satisfaction as his heat. 

 

After several minutes of heavy thrusting, he could feel himself reaching his limit, a desperate whine escaping him as he thrust hard, hungrily, to his peak. He came explosively, his release filling Riku until it was dripping down his thighs.

 

Lea shuddered, panting and shivering as his body began to revert. Not even recovered from his release, he fell back, pulling away from the vampire and collapsing on the forest ground, fur falling away until his human form had returned.  

 

By the time the wolf was done with him, Riku had already come a couple of times. He lay on the floor, eyes closed and not moving for a moment as he regained himself. He grunted, feeling the thick werewolf’s cum dripping out of him, and turned to look at the perpetrator.   
  
He was now lying on his back also, back to his human form. He had a sharp profile and a shock of red, messy hair. A pretty one, if young. “Hey...” Riku called him, not moving. Aiming only to know if the kid was awake or not.   
  


The werewolf didn’t move, or make a sound, so Riku lifted himself up to peer at him. The redhead was effectively passed out. Riku snorted in annoyance “So you’re just gonna fuck me senseless and pass out, is that it?” He said. Peering at him for a moment longer, he concluded he could make the best of the situation for himself, and scooted closer.    
  
Riku graced a fingertip along his pretty features, before grabbing at his chin and lifting his head. Without preamble, he ducked and sunk his teeth in the soft, warm flesh of his neck. He tasted good - his blood somehow thicker than any regular human. Riku moaned happily at the flavour, sucking thirstily. 

 

Below him, Lea woke up slowly. He felt incredibly strange, heavy and floaty, nothing like he usually did after transforming. Opening his eyes wearily, he was gazing up at the stars, the moonlight illuminating the treetops. At first, Lea didn’t find this odd, until it occurred to him that he by all rights should still be in wolf form while the moon was out. And yet he wasn’t. And there was only one way that could be.

 

Suddenly much more awake, he became increasingly aware that the heaviness he felt wasn’t all his own, in fact, someone was straddling him and… biting him. 

 

To say his blood ran cold would be something the vampire would no doubt refute, but Lea felt it, like a chill. He could feel himself tense as the reality of his situation dawned on him fully, and his heartbeat increase rapidly against his will. Should he try to fight? He could still transform. Only, he already felt exhausted, and he’d heard enough stories of vampires murdering his kind to know he was probably going to die. 

 

So, it couldn’t hurt to try and by himself time, right? 

 

“Um..?” He muttered, his voice laced with fear. “Are you planning on killing me? Cause, I mean -” 

 

Riku pulled back right then, mouth bloody. He licked his lips and gulped the last of the blood as he looked down at the redhead. “I’m not.” He said after a brief pause. The kid looked frightened, and Riku could easily note his quick heartbeat. “Hey, I was just taking back what you owed me.”    
  
He moved away then, and as he did, he could see several emotions go through the werewolf’s expression, as he was still very much naked, dirty and covered in dry cum.

 

“O-owe you,” Lea echoed, taking a moment to assess the state of things. The vampire was… very attractive, and his muscular, almost otherworldly beauty distracted him momentarily. It soon became apparent that Lea was responsible for his nakedness, and for the fluid dripping down his legs. He could feel himself turning bright red, sitting up with a start as he watched his victim collecting his dirty clothes from the ground. 

 

Had he really - had he forced himself onto a *vampire?* The fact he was alive seemed more and more like a blessing, and Lea realised it was only so because the vampire wanted it to be. He gulped, gazing up at him, still somewhat dazed. “Hey, uh, thank you, for not hurting me. It won’t happen again.” And he meant it. He was going to get as far away from the vampire’s territory as possible. 

 

Riku looked back at him, eyebrow raised, and not quite sure why the kid was thanking him. The way Riku saw it, he was the one having taken advantage of the werewolf’s willingness. “I gather you don’t remember a thing,” He commented. “A shame. Either way, I’ve no intention to hurt you.”    
  
He approached the redhead then, a teasing, if dangerous smirk on his face. “Thank you for the excellent meal,” he said, before vanishing.

 

Lea sat in the clearing, mildly shell shocked as he stared at the spot the vampire had all but evaporated. He stayed until he was sure he wouldn’t be returning, and stood shakily, using the traces of his own wolf scent to find his way back to his clothes. 

 

After dressing hurriedly, he trekked back to the road, where his car was parked out of the way. It wasn’t until he’d managed to get into the driver's seat that the full shock of the experience hit him. He’d just come face to face with a vampire and survived. Not only that, but he’d apparently fucked him while transformed, something he had no memory of. 

 

He breathed deep, hands shaking. He’d thought leaving the pack would mean he’d be free of * _ supernatural bullshit _ *, but he’d all but managed to walk right into a vampire’s territory within the first month. 

 

“IDIOT” He yelled, kicking his dashboard with exasperation. 

 

He’d just have to drive further next time. 


End file.
